More Than A Woman
by MrBloodline
Summary: Il y a "lui". Il y a "elle". Il pourrait y avoir "eux", mais tout n'est pas si simple. Sebtana.


**Notes :** _Hello ! Comme vous l'aurez constaté (ou pas), j'ai supprimé toutes mes anciennes fictions. J'explique le pourquoi du comment sur mon profil, donc je n'en dirai pas plus ici. Je redémarre tout à zéro avec un petit Sebtana. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. ;)_

**Pairings**** : **_Sebastian/Santana. _

**Disclaimer :** _Je ne possède pas la série. Tout appartient à Ryan Murphy et son équipe._

* * *

Sebastian Smythe était le genre d'homme qu'on pouvait détester sans ressentir la moindre culpabilité. Il avait parfaitement conscience de cela, et ne faisait rien pour changer ne serait-ce qu'un peu l'opinion que les autres avaient de lui. Être la victime ou le bourreau ; être le mouton ou le berger ; être au sommet ou au fond du trou, Sebastian avait fait son choix depuis longtemps.

Ainsi, il enchainait les histoires sans lendemain. D'expérience, il savait qu'il n'était pas fait pour la vie de couple. Il avait besoin beaucoup d'indépendance et de liberté. Plus qu'aucun homme ou aucune femme ne pourrait jamais lui laisser.

Mais tout homme a une faiblesse. Et pour Sebastian, c'était _elle._

Qu'elle soit une femme ne le dérangait pas. Malgré son attirance indéniable pour la gente masculine, Sebastian ne refusait jamais une partie de jambes en l'air de qualité. Or, quiconque ayant un jour partagé le lit de Santana Lopez – même le temps d'une soirée – pouvait confirmer qu'il s'agissait d'un moment inoubliale. Intense. Merveilleux. Peu être même un peu trop.

Car Sebastian avait fini par s'y attacher. Sans le vouloir. Et cela ne lui plaisait en aucun cas. Si lui-même n'avait jamais été l'homme le droit et le plus fidèle, Santana, en revanche, le surpassait dans ce domaine.

Avant de la rencontrer, il ne croyait pas cela possible.

Bon Dieu à quel point il s'était trompé ...

- Tu pars déjà ?

Il avait posé cette question sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, alors que Santana était en train de se rhabiller après qu'il aient fait l'amour. La latino se retourna, le fixant de ce regard froid qu'elle réservait en général aux gens qu'elle n'était pas sûre de porter dans son coeur.

- Bah … ouais, répondit-il finalement au haussant les épaules. Tu sais que j'adore baiser avec toi, mais, franchement, pourquoi je resterai ?

Sebastian fit de son mieux pour ignorer le pincement au coeur qui vint brusquement le surprendre. Non, sérieux, là ça faisait mal.

Constatant qu'il n'avait rien à ajouter, Santana enfila rapidement son soutien gorge, puis son t-shirt.

- Sois pas triste, lança-t-elle soudainement. Tu trouvera sbien quelqu'un d'autre avec qui t'amuser. C'est pas les femmes et les hommes qui manquent dans le coin, et j'ai cru comprendre que t'aimais les deux.

- Je ne suis pas triste, répliqua séchement Sebastian. Et pour info, je n'ai _jamais _caché que j'étais bi. En plus tu l'es également, non ?

- En effet.

- Alors fais pas chier.

Cette fois-ci, Santana avait réellement l'air offensée. Les mains sur les hanches, elle reprit :

- L'emmerdeur dans cette histoire, c'est toi. On avait un accord : nous deux, c'est pour la baise. Rien de plus.

- Et j'ai parfaitement respecté le contrat, dit Sebastian.

- Oh que non. T'es en train de t'attacher à moi. Je le sais. Je peux le sentir à la façon tu me prends. Trop doux. C'est pas ton genre.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sebastian pour perdre son calme.

- Alors va-t'en ! S'écria-t-il. Mais je te préviens : après, c'est plus la peine de revenir !

- Très bien ! Rétoqua la latino. Alors … _Adios_.

Et avant même que Sebastian ne songe à tenter de l'en empêcher, elle avait déjà quitté l'apaprtement.

_Merde._

Alors … c'était ainsi que les choses finissaient ? Il n'avait pas prévu ça. Il n'avait jamais voulu ça. Il se sentiait stupide. Et il pouvait déjà sentir le poids de la solitude. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal était la quasi-certitude de ne plus jamais revoir Santana.

Il se surprit soudainement à pensé qu'il avait amplement mérité cette souffrance. Pendant une grande partie de sa vie, il avait été le pire des salopards. Il était donc dans la logique des choses qu'il finisse par en payer le prix.

À bout de nerfs, il fit alors ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il allait mal : appeler Blaine Anderson. Son meilleur ami. Le seul et unique qu'il avait, d'ailleurs. Personne d'autre ne pouvait le supporter.

- Allô ? Fit la voix de Blaine à l'autre bout du fil.

- C'est moi …, marmonna Sebastian en guise de « bonjour ».

- D'accord. Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait comme connerie cette fois-ci ?

Sebastian ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Décidémment, son meilleur ami ne le connaissait que trop bien.

- Cette fois-ci, presque rien. C'est juste que … ah, ça m'emmerde de te demander ça, mais là, j'ai vraiment besoin de parler à un ami.

- Alors, on n'a qu'à se retrouver devant le Lima Bean. Je t'invite.

- Pas de problèmes. Merci, Blaine.

- Pas la peine de me remercier, grogna Anderson, tu sais que je suis toujours présent pour aider mes amis.

- N'empêche que je mérite vraiment pas un ami comme toi.

- Oh mon Dieu … ça doit vraiment être grave pour tu dises ça !

- Je t'expliquerai ça tout à l'heure.

- D'accord.

Sebastian raccrocha, d'humeur un peu plus joyeuse.

Au moins, il y avait encore une personne sur cette terre qui tenait à lui.


End file.
